No Bounds For A Mutant
by SilverFang-Anime
Summary: When Nick is kidnapped and experimented on, he will need his team H.E.A.T. to help him threw his time of need and Godzilla. To keep this secret from the world would mean life of death for Nick, if people chose to accept it.


Chapter One // Just like any other...

It was like any day, any other day. It starts out with the sun rising up and waking everyone from there morning sleep too start a new morning. The sounds of coffee being made, people dressing up and the sound of cars starting in New York City. The smell of car engines burning gasoline as the streets became busy with life once more.

One engine starts off in to the streets of New York city. A huge armored truck speeds down streets and making sharp turns around corners, forcing other cars to the sidewalks, where people running out of the way, screaming in fear. the truck races towards the bridge broken bridge to get out of the city quickly. Within the back inhuman roars could be heard, cries of pain as something was calling for help. It banged and slammed it's self in to the sides of the metal walls around it. Making little bents here and there in the walls and ceiling.

"Hurry! Cant this thing go any faster?!" The passenger cried to the driver. The passenger had a long blondish hair, tied in the back and a goatee to go with the style. He had a white lab coat covered in blood and yellow turtle neck under it. He looked to be mid 30's, rather chunky but not much as to be out of shape.

The driver had a dark color skin, with black color hair in a style of dreadlocks. He wore a blue coat with a white strip going from his neck, over his shoulders and across the arms. Also in his 30's but more hip and intone with today's life in the city. "Shut up! I'm going as fast as this hunk of junk is going!!" The man cried as he looked in the side mirrors to see two black cars right on there tail.

The men in those black cars poked there heads out. The looked like to be FBI or something yet they had black hats a cloth over there faces and sunglasses on that did not allow any sun to shine threw them. They started to open fire on the armored truck, using by all means necessary to stop them. The shot out the back windows, shattering the glass all over the highway. They kept firing as some of the bullets went threw the shatter windows and right threw the windshield. "HURRY!!" The passenger cried in complete terror. Another roar in the back can be heard and a women with long red hair in a green sweeter came to front to yell at the two "Will you two just shut up and drive?!" The women said in bitterness and fear.

The sun shine in the car to reflect off two other people in the back. The man double over on the ground with black spikes ripping threw his shirt. A women in short black hair, looking to be a french with a series attitude. "His condition is getting worst!" she called. The driver looked back at the man for a moment. Suddenly the passenger and the red haired women cried out. "Randy!! Watch out!!" They both cried. The driver looked up and yelled in surprised turning the truck quickly as he could as a tractor trailer was close upon them. Coming at them with surprising speed and it's horn was honking, with a loud screech as it tried to apply it's breaks. The noise was making the person hidden in the shadows rear it's head back and roar with pain. All three of them screamed in fear as the trailer was close upon them.

The last few days had become nothing but a flameing plane spiral of pain, confustion, and a new life for a team and it's leader.

* * *

Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, or Nick as everyone called in H.E.A.T., was walking around drinking his coffee as he was having trouble sleeping lately so he just came in to the place and look over the notes and a certain mutant reptile. Looking at the monitors seeing Godzilla taking it easy and sleeping so well, at least he dosnt need too worry about human life as Nick did. It has been a long and hard few years since the project started and each time he would watch over the beast. He would treat him well and make sure nothing would harm him. He felt like a father to their child but he needed to remember that Godzilla was a mutation not a person. He sighed sitting back in his seat and sipped his coffee as he looked over the monitors and notes.

There was a door slam and Nick looked up from the work to see Elsie with a bit of temper. the way he can tell was whens he throw her back in a near by chair and kicked a wall, putting a hole in it and grumble when she poured herself some coffee. "Ummm .. Morning Elsie" Nick said too her. Elise looked up at him. "Oh ... morning Nick, didnt expect you to be hear in the morning and this early" she said taking a sip of her coffee, adding some sugar too sweeten it. "Yeah, I couldn't get any sleep last night so I might as well try to catch up on some work"

Elsie nod her head as she walked over to the monitors. "hee... envy Godzilla right about now how he's sleeping like a baby" she said happily. Nick smirked lifting up a paper and looked it over. "funny..." he said. There was another door slam and the two looked up too see Randy walk in, dancing to his Walkman as it was blasting music. "Same old Randy" Elsie said casually. She looked back to see Godzilla wake up suddenly and leave it's cake by diving in too the water tunnel and swam off to eat some food and patrol it's territory.

It started like any other morning it seemed.

Randy danced along as if he didnt noticed his other team members. he had his back turned, playing an air guitar solo to the song but then suddenly from behind Elsie yanked off his headphone. "Well hello maestro, did you enjoy playing your concert?" she asked with a smirk, Randy felt a little embarrassed that she was watching but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind to snatch back his headphone. "hey compadra! no messing with the music, it's all for the soul" he smiled keeping his cool. "Uh huh .. well mister i was thinking we might take a little walk cause someone had to leave a complete mess on the table over that and empty out the fridge" Randy looked too the table to see the pile of old food, boxes, papers, and other such things that would make a Giant rat run home too it's territory.

"Umm .. that's not mine?" Randy said backing away slowly. "Oh no! cant get out of that Randy, now come on where gonna get some food cause I dont plan to go out on a empty stomach if another mutation appears." she said grabbing him by his coat and white shirt and walk towards the door. "Wait! Nick help! she's gonna make me show for good healthy stuff!" he cried grabbing the wall. Nick snickered softly. "sorry Randy but you made the mess and you have to pay for it" he said. "Nooooooo" Randy cried as he was forced out of the door with Elsie.

As the two left the building. Nick just went on with his every day work. He sorted through some pictures here and there to get them timed out on when and where it was taken. Yet he wondered why Randy had not scanned them. It wasnt like their computers were busted or had a virus. Well Randy often slacked off anyway so guess after the food run he might have to both him about it by then.

Looking through the pile of photos they where mostly of earlier monsters they had encountered before. It was a vast of creatures that had come and gone. Either captured and held on Staten Island sanctuary or was destroyed by Godzilla himself.

One would think they have had enough, but one could never have enough. Nick just gathered them up thinking on sorting them out later and put them into a cardboard box. He scribbled 'monster pictures' on the side, keeping a mental note too have Randy scan them later, he set it next to the computer. Now he can get on with looking up a list of what files that need to be checked over. he was deep in thought that Nick had notice he was hewing on his pen.

Suddenly there was creaking noise that made him look up. The ferry building was old and it would make odd noises, here and there with either the wind blow or water shacking it's structure about. Yet they put some money in to the building to make sure the worst parts wont injure someone on his team. Nick stopped and listened, only for the distant surf, there was nothing else. He shrugged and went back to his file search.

A van had parked it's self outside of the building, hidden from the shows but able to get away at the same time. the strangers looked out the van doors and window to see inside of the building. "I see the target sir..." one whispered. "Good... go and .. bring our guest"

The men nodded his head. He quietly entered the ferry building from around the back. Careful he didnt leave any trace or that no one was around to witness. Nothing spectacular caught his eyes in a certain way. The first floor was just utter chaos as it looked like a machine shop and junkyard with piles of stuff that cant be recognized. So the man moved on to the next floor.

Nick was mostly done with with the file work. His was working with his next batch of files when he caught a short moment of movement in the corner of his eye. Well, he thought he saw movement as least.

Normally, when his team were here, Nick didn't need to pay attention to such stuff. But as of the moment he was alone and had a bad feeling that someone was in the building, with was rather strange snice no one ever came here. He rose from his work and looking around.

Nothing.

Not s soul in sight.

Just himself, alone.

Nick sighed heavily as he slumped back in a chair and rubbed his eyes. Damnit, he was getting really paranoid now. He was about to get back around to work on the files when he thought he saw a shadow moving close towards him. He whirled around as he swore he could have seen it. "Who's there?!" he barked his body tensing up as he was ready to fight. looking around for a moment or two before he slowly sat down in his chair. "..... I'm starting to see things" he said as he rubbed his head softly.

When Nick looked back up he became startled when he saw a figure dressed in black suddenly loomed up before him. The face was hidden behind goggles and a black mask much like bank robbers will use.

"Wha... What the hell--" was all Nick could say.

A hand suddenly came from behind and covered Nick's face with a handkerchief over his nose and mouth. A wave of noxious gas that was drenched in the cloth was forced in to his mouth and nose when he tried to breath. Nick held his breath for as long as he could, struggling to get free for as long as he could fight, but it was a losing battle from the start. Whatever the substance could be worked lightning fast as soon as Nick took a deep breath needing air.

Nick still kept struggling as his mind started to shut down and he fell unconsciousness. The men from behind pulled back his hand and let him fall to the ground. Nick fell to his knees as the world around him became dark. He was aware of strong hands grabbing him by the arms and legs, dragging him somewhere, it was the last thing he would remember.

Outside the two men carried there captured victum out too the van throwing him in to the back and then closed the doors. they jumped in from the sides just as the van starts and sped off in too the streets. Over the radio one man called in to the boss of operation.

"Have our guest bee secured?"

"Yes Sir! We have our guest... He will be on his way shortly"

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, we maybe sure no trace was left"

"Good, be sure too feed our guest his vitamins..."

"Yes Sir!"

As the van left the area. Monique Dupre stood outside of where the Van was parked holding up a tracker used for keeping track of where Godzilla went or other said creatures they encountered. "Nick...." she whispered in worry as too who or what the people have planned.

* * *

Fang: Well this is the first chapter, I hope you liked it just as much as I wrote it. It has been an idea that been buzzing in my mind since Ive been watching Godzilla: The series, but if you dont know what it is that I have planned, then you have to wait on chapter two of the story. So just sit tight and enjoy!

Godzilla: -roars- R&R


End file.
